Talk:National Park Service
Which parks are National Parks? Lokixx 14:59, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Currently none I thought... George Matthews 15:00, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Logo Dimitri, can you create a logo for the NPS? Greets. Lokixx 11:21, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I will. 15:25, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Seal What a good seal! Pierlot McCrooke 11:03, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks I'm a true sigillist 11:04, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::This page gets better every day ! 13:12, 27 April 2008 (UTC) New parks Good ideas! I suppose Martha Van Ghent will have to check those 18:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :A side effect thats not good for Pierius: if the Emeralds will be desingnated a national park his castle will have to~be demolished Pierlot McCrooke 18:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I did not think of that... Perhaps I should pull back my proposal then? -- 19:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::The Emerald Highlands shoudl be put as an National park. Mr. Donia should have build a more realistic house Pierlot McCrooke 19:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::But I would not want to set the man's family out of his house! Should we not respect his private environs? -- 20:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::I dont care about their family in this situation. I really wan tthe Emerald Mountains to be National Park Pierlot McCrooke 20:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) martha, could you round off the proposed NPs? perhaps we could also include Discovery Isle.. 11:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. I'll get working on it. Martha Van Ghent 13:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Uhm why would the castle need to be demolished? Do you even know what a national park is? In Denmark the whole south-funen islands are about the become a national park. There about 10.000 people in that area. So if this was in lovia you would demolish all those houses? I think your thinking about a Nature Park or an animal sanctuary? --Rasmusbyg 13:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Our National Park model is based upon the American: we protect natural areas, but we also provide touristic opportunities. In the tough case of the Emerald Highlands, we have two options: 1 we don't include the castle and its direct surroundings in the National Park; 2 we do, and we can make it a sort of visitor center. Martha Van Ghent 13:48, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's too bombastic for a visitor's center, I should have demolished it anyway, 'cause there was no clear permission to build it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think it's a bit unfair to demolish his house while he's away. Semyon Edikovich 06:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. I am sure that our libertarian friends who govern the NPS would agree. 13:49, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Emeralds I have talked with the fellow members of the Donia Clan and I think we can all agree on downgrading the size of the castle. We will get rid of the Outer Wall, and one of the two main gates. We will also demolish two towers located to the east and parts of the stables. The entire castle will be half as big as it currently is once the project is finished. These plans will take about a year to complete. Dr. Magnus 13:04, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :That's great :). Thanks a lot, Ygo! Martha Van Ghent 13:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I would hate to see the Castle go and to prevent it from being demolished, serious measures have to be taken. The Castle is a living, breathing part of Lovian history. I would also like to propose it as a national monument, to protect its status in the near future. Dr. Magnus 13:09, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree =) Martha Van Ghent 13:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then it is settled. May I congratulate you for obtaining the best possible HQ; located in a National Monument! xD Dr. Magnus 13:14, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm glad this issue is finally settled. A big to the both of you. 06:36, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hooray =)) Martha Van Ghent 07:36, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Truth Island It's a beautiful place! So I say why not protect it! It's good for some tours and hiking so we need to protect it's beauty. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hey that's great . I'll take a look at it soon - got some exams to finish first ;) Martha Van Ghent 07:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Abby Highlands Would it be possible to include the Abby Highlands and Kings' Peak as a national park? HORTON11 21:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) We should start condensing these pages like bill said. Well Culture and Heritage will have to deal with this. I hope they say yes! Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Well if it's culture and Heritage, I say yes! (Its my department). HORTON11 21:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ha, your department swollowed up alot of the small ones so if your going to consolidate you'll have alot of work to do. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Clymene Don't you guys think it's time to add a national park in Clymene? Cause we're the only state without one and there's so much natural beauty that should be protected. Personally I'd like to see the delta region (Delta State Park) protected, and I'll also work on expanding the geography and flora/fauna. HORTON11: • 16:17, June 10, 2013 (UTC) : If we can exapand that page, okay! Wabba The I (talk) 17:33, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay that I borrowed your table to include in the Traspes national parks page http://es.traspes.wikia.com/wiki/Patrimonio_Natural_de_Traspes? Traspes (talk) 04:18, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Sure. Copy whatever you like :) --OuWTB 09:21, December 21, 2013 (UTC)